Ein kleiner Ausflug
by cold mirror
Summary: Dumbledore hat die super Idee, dass alle Lehrer einen kleiner Ausflug machen sollen, um sich "näher kennen zu lernen". Snape und Quirrel erleben dabei so einiges... ;)


Disclaimer: JK Rowling hat sich alles von Harry Potter und so ausgedacht, aber die Hansfriedels vonne Buchveröffentlichung komm ja nich inne Pödde, darum wird das alles von mir gemopst. Es gibt ein paar klitzekleine Parallelen zu "Liebling, ich hab die Kinder geschrumpft".  
  
-----Ein kleiner Ausflug-----  
  
Winterferien. Die meisten Schüler schliffen Koffer hinter sich her und so langsam leerten sich die Gänge des Schlosses. An diesem Abend fand das letzte gemeinsame Essen der Professoren in der großen Halle statt, auch wenn sie fast alleine dort saßen, da ja nur ein paar Schüler über die Ferien in Hogwarts blieben. Zum Beispiel Potter. Aber das war egal, denn gleich nach dem Essen würde Snape seine Koffer packen und sich dann endlich in seine kleinen bescheidenen vier Wände zurückziehen und in Ruhe seinen Winterschlaf antreten. Wenn Dumbledore nicht wieder eine seiner grandiosen Ideen gehabt hätte.  
  
Dumbledore: Ich finde wir haben uns in den letzten Jahren viel zu sehr auseinander gelebt! Darum habe ich beschlossen, dass wir diesen Winter alle zusammen einen kleinen Ausflug machen werden! Wir müssen uns als Gruppe wieder zusammenfinden und auch die Neuzugänge näher kennen lernen!  
  
Quirrel sah sich zitternd um und grinste gequält. Und er schaute zu Snape. Irgendwie bereitete ihm der Gedanke ans "näher kennen lernen" ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl...  
  
Dumbledore: Wir können natürlich nicht alle weg, da ja einige auf die Schüler aufpassen müssen- Flitwick, sie bleiben!  
  
Flitwick: *senkt den Kopf* Ohhhhh...  
  
Dumbledore: Aber wir werden auch nicht weit weg sein - wir bauen uns Zelte einfach auf dem Quidditschfeld auf! Und machen ein Lagerfeuer und erzählen uns Gruselgeschichten und wir essen Würsten und Fladenbrot und machen eine Schneeballschlacht und- sind überhaupt alle einverstanden?  
  
Alle: Nein.  
  
Dumbledore: Guuut! Professor Snape, sie bringen dann morgen bitte einen Minimus-trank mit, ich hab mir nämlich was "cooles" ausgedacht! Ahahahaa! Versteht ihr?  
  
Alle: Nein.  
  
Dumbledore: Cool! Ahahahaaa! *trällert* Und nehmt warme Socken miiiiit! *hüpft weg*  
  
Grummeld stopfte Snape an diesem Abend seine Sachen in einen Rucksack und holte aus der hintersten Ecke eines Regals ein verstaubtes Fläschchen hervor. Dieser Minimus-trank war schon einige Jahre alt und Snape untersuchte ihn noch einmal genau.  
  
Snape: Hmmm. Etwas ranzig. Mit Schimmelpilzen an der Oberfläche. Geht noch.  
  
Nachdem er alles zusammengeräumt hatte, mummelte er sich in seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Er schaute in das prasselnde Feuer und es graute ihm vor dem nächsten Tag. Und er schlief ein. Schlotternd standen die Lehrer am Rand es Quidditschfeldes. Snape stapfte mit finsterem Blick durch den leise rieselnden Schnee. Doch plötzlich stieß er mit jemandem zusammen.  
  
Quirrel: T-tut mit Leid!  
  
Quirrels Turban war mit Schnee bedeckt und er zitterte am ganzem Leib so stark, wie noch nie zuvor. Und irgendwie gefiel Snape dieser Anblick. Aber das war auch das einzige, was ihn an diesem Tag gefiel. Alles was er wollte, war seine Ruhe und bei dem Gedanken an eine Nacht draußen, in einem Zelt, bei 10°C minus wäre er am liebsten schreiend weggelaufen.  
  
Quirrel: D-dürfte i-ich vielleicht- a-also w-wenn es ihnen n-nichts ausmacht- m-mit unter ihren M-mantel?  
  
So eine sanfte Stimme. Wie der Klang eines Tautropfen, der bei Sonnenaufgang die liebliche Kehle der jungfräulichen Lilie benetzt...  
  
Snape: *murmelt* Verdammter sexy Quirrel!  
  
Quirrel: W-was?  
  
Snape: Ähm... ja sicher. Ganz schön kalt heute!  
  
Sie hatten sich schon oft sinnlich berührt, aber noch nie in der Öffentlichkeit. Zusammengekuschelt schlurften sie wie ein fettes schwarzes Monster zu den anderen Lehrern und fanden das auch ziemlich lustig. Dumbledore kam allen entgegen und schien sich in seinem gelbem Winteranzug unglaublich cool zu fühlen.  
  
Dumbledore: Alle da? Wer fehlt, soll die Hand heben! *Stille* Ach so, das geht ja garnich! Ahahahaaa!  
  
Alle: *Grillengezirpe*  
  
Dumbledore: Naja, dann kann's ja losgehen! Professor Snape, den Minimus- trank bidde! *bekommt den Trank und verteilt ihn in ein paar Gläser* Soooo, davon trinkt ihr jetzt alle fein und dann werdet ihr das "größte" Abenteuer eures Lebens erleben! Ahahahaa!  
  
Snape: Noch größer als sich als Spion von ihnen bei Lord Voldmort einzuschleusen?  
  
Dumbledore: ... ... ... ja!  
  
Snape: *zuckt mit den Schultern* Hokay.  
  
Mit zweifelnden Blicken schluckten alle Lehrer die vergammelte Flüssigkeit herunter. Plötzlich umgab sie blau-leuchtendes Glühen und ihre Umgebung schien zum Himmel zu schwimmen. Und mit einem mal waren sie so groß wie Ameisen.  
  
Dumbledore: *gasp* Professor Snape haben sie auch einen Maximus-rank eingepackt??  
  
Snape: *entsetzt* Nein! Oh mein Gott, daran hab ich garnicht gedacht!!  
  
Dumbledore: Keine Sorge, ich hab einen dabei! Ahahahaa!  
  
Und fröhlich wühlte sich Dumbledore durch die metergroßen Schneeflocken. Quirrel klammerte sich an Snape und sah auf die in den Himmel ragenden Grashälmchen. Mit der Umgebung schien auch die Kälte ins Immense gestiegen zu sein. Zitternd folgten sie Dumbedore, der begann mit dem Original Harry Potter Flammenwerfer (den man in jedem Laden gleich neben Professor Snapes Zaubertränkelabor finden kann) den Weg frei zu schmelzen.  
  
Dumbledore: So, hier bauen wir jetzt unser Lager auf und dann können wir ein bisschen die Gegend erkunden!  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis alle ihre klapprigen Zelte aufgebaut hatten und es wurde langsam dunkel. Trotzdem wollte Dumbledore noch ein bisschen durch die Gegend stapfen und schliff Snape (der immernoch fest von Quirrel umklammert wurde) hinter sich her. Es wurde immer dunkler, Dumbledore hatte mittlerweile fünfzehnmal einen Witz gerissen und "Ahahahaa!" gesagt und sie gingen immer weiter vom Lager weg. Sie kamen an eingefrorenen Pfützen vorbei, die wie riesige Eislandschaften aussahen. Dumbledore entdeckte ein vereistes Spinnennetz und begann wie ein Grundschüler darauf rumzukrackseln. Snape spührte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es wurde Nacht. Quirrels Augen, die im Mondlicht leuchteten, waren das einzige, was Snapes Gemüt erhellte.  
  
Dumbledore: War doch ein super Einfall uns alle zu schrumpfen?! Es ist fast so, als wenn wir wirklich in einer anderen Welt wären! Ist das nicht aufregend?  
  
Plötzlich bebte der Boden unter ihren Füßen.  
  
Quirrel: Was ist das?? *schreit* Ein Erdbeeebeeeeeeeen!!!  
  
Dumbledore: Nein schlimmer!!!! EIN VOGEL!!!  
  
Panisch rannten sie durch den steinigen Grashalmwald und Snape rettete sich mit dem schreiendem Quirrel unter ein Holzstück. Der Vogel stürzte auf Dumbledore, zerquetschte ihn, fraß ihn auf und hob wieder ab.  
  
Vogel: Tschieb. (*Zeitlupe* Tschüüüüüüüüb...)  
  
Quirrel: Oh nein, er hat Professor Dumbledore erwischt!!!  
  
Snape: Er hatte noch den Maximus-trank!!!  
  
Quirrel: Was machen wir jetzt, was machen wir jetzt??? Was, was, was, WAAAAS???  
  
Snape: *apathisch* Ich bin garnicht aufgewacht, das ist alles nur ein böser Traum...  
  
Quirrel: Okay, vielleicht ist das alles nur ein böser Traum! Aber wenn es so wäre- WÜRDE DAS DANN WEH TUN?! *zieht ihn an den Haaren*  
  
Snape: Jautsch!  
  
Quirrel: Ich will noch nicht sterben!!!  
  
Und wimmernd klammerten sie sich aneinander. Eine Ewigkeit verging, bis sie den Vogel nicht mehr "Tschieb." zwitschern hörten. Dann sah Snape Quirrel tief in seine ängstlichen Augen.  
  
Snape: Alles in Ordnung?  
  
Quirrel: Ich denke schon... zum Lager schaffen wir es heute Nacht wohl nicht mehr.  
  
Snape: Glaub ich auch nicht. Am Besten wir suchen uns ein paar weiche Grashalme und versuchen es uns hier unter dem Holzstück gemütlich zu machen.  
  
Quirrel machte ein kleines Lagerfeuer und entzündete es mit seinem Zauberstab, während Snape ein paar Fetzen von einem Grashalm abriss. Dann setzten sie sich nebeneinander und schauten ins Feuer.  
  
Quirrel: Was ist, wenn die Zeit auch geschrumpft ist...  
  
Snape: ...  
  
Quirrel: Es vergehen Stunden, doch für uns sind es Jahre!  
  
Snape: Die Zeit existiert nicht.  
  
Quirrel: ...  
  
Snape: ...  
  
Quirrel: Hm...  
  
Snape: ...  
  
Quirrel: ...  
  
Snape: Ja...  
  
Sie rückten ein Stückchen näher und Snape legte schweigend seinen Arm um Quirrel. Er schaute in den Himmel.  
  
Snape: Aber egal wie groß du bist, der Mond hat immer die selbe Größe.  
  
Er schloss die Augen küsste Quirrel sanft auf die Stirn. Langsam legte er sich auf ihn Quirrel empfing ihn mit einem langem Kuss. Dann sahen sie sich an.  
  
Quirrel: Dein Magen knurrt wie'n kleiner Hund...  
  
Snape: Ich hab ja auch Hunger... willst du mich... füttern?  
  
Quirrel: Severus... ich... ich...  
  
Snape: Ja? Mein Schatz?  
  
Quirrel: Ich hab's vergessen! Ich vergesse alles! Zum Beispiel sitze ich in meinem Büro und male ein Bild, plötzlich kriege ich Hunger und beschließe mir etwas zu essen zu holen, dann auf dem Weg zur Küche entdecke ich Müll auf dem Boden und denke mir, den kann ich eigentlich gleich mitnehmen und wegschmeißen. Ich gehe also in die Küche und schmeiße den Müll weg, gehe dann wieder in mein Büro. Irgendwann fällt mir ein, dass ich eigentlich Hunger habe und mir doch was zu essen holen wollte. Manchmal wenn mir langweilig ist, irre ich sinnlos im Schloss herum und wenn ich in der Küche ankomme, mache ich den Kühlschrank auf und starre 10 Minuten lang rein, dann mache ich ihn wieder zu und gehe weiter. Manchmal suche ich auch Sachen an Orten wo sie garnicht sein können, zum Beispiel ein Buch auf dem Klo-  
  
Snape: Fick mich!!  
  
Quirrel stürzte sich auf Snape und öffnete seine Hose.  
  
Quirrel: Nimm ihn in den Mund!!  
  
Snape: *ham*  
  
Und Snape leckte an Quirrel herum, bis dieser keuchend über ihm zusammenbrach.  
  
Quirrel: *stöhn* Ich- ich liebe dich!  
  
Snape: Iff libbe diff auf!  
  
Plötzlich wurden sie beide von einer warmen Wolke erfasst wurde, die sie in den Himmel trug. Am nächsten Morgen wachten sie lächelnd nebeneinander auf und die Sonne glitzerte durch den schmelzenden Schnee von den Quidditschringen auf sie herab.  
  
Quirrel: ...was war da letzte Nacht?  
  
Snape: Ich weiß nicht... hey, wir sind wieder groß!  
  
Quirrel: Irgendetwas piekt mich... oh, ich hab Professor McGonnagal zerdrückt!  
  
Snape+Quirrel: Ahahahaa!  
  
Dann gingen sie den Sonnenaufgang entgegen.  
  
Endelied ertönt.  
  
Harry: *schaut aus dem Fenster* Da gehen zwei nackte Männer auf dem Quidditschfeld... hui...  
  
  
  
End! 


End file.
